Its The Outfit Isn't It?
by LCHime
Summary: When he wears it I just want him right away. Slash Kevin/Sting


_LC's Notes: I know Erin is going to kill me and I said that I would do my Shaker fic next but after watching TNA not even 5 mins ago I just had to do a fanfic for Kevin/Sting again. If you watched this weeks TNA with Sting's outfit you know where I am going with this. Enjoy. And yes this takes place a bit after my last Kevin/Sting fic._

_As soon as he got backstage I put a blindfold on his eyes, smirking to myself and handcuffing him for a kidnap attempt. Once a threw him into the car I couldn't help but laugh._

"What's going on? Who are what are you going to do with me?" asked Sting struggling around in the car trying to see.

"Just wait till we get to the house. Till then, Steve please be quiet or I will have to slap ya." Kevin smiled.

_It can't be....If it really is Kevin what is he up to? I'm scared...But why do I feel turned on too? _

Once Kevin got to their house he grabbed Sting placed him on his shoulder and rushed inside of the house. He couldn't help but keep smiling feeling Sting get hard and lost. As he got into their master bed room he cuffed his lover to the bed. Slowly he took off his clothes feeling glad that he could finally get out of that suit and let his 9 inch hang out.

"Ahhh. That feels nice now. God, Babe you look so hott right now. I could just fuck you now but I wanna have some fun first." as he took off Sting's blindfold and outfit.

"Kevin...What is this? I don't understand what are you going to do to me?" Sting asked pulling on the chains.

He watched as Kevin pulled out a box with toys he pulled out a clear white dildo the same size as his dick. Sting continued to watch as his lover lubed up the toy.

"Umm what are you going to do with that, Kev?" he asked nervously.

"Oh this? I am going to fuck you with it of course." as Kevin's eyes got all dark.

Sting couldn't help but shake and get really scared but he felt Kevin's hand on his cheek as he whispered in his ear. _"Trust me. Just go along with it. I won't hurt you, Steve I love you so much I'm just showing you what you do to me. Do you trust me?"_

Feeling his lover's feelings for him he blushed hard and sighed. With a simple nod he looked deep into Kevin's eyes. "Yes I trust you."

Kevin was pleased with Sting's answer and looked at his hole. "Its so pink and light I'm really glad it has only been with me. I have never seen anything like it. I wonder how it will take this?" he asked thrusting the toy within Steve.

With a loud yelp Sting jumped and moaned loudly. "Kevin...."

"You like that, Slut?" he asked smirking thrusting it deep within Sting.

"I do I like it a lot, Master..."

"Master? I like it call me that from now till the end." as Kevin enjoyed this fun game they were sharing.

He placed his mouth on Sting's cock. "What's this it seems my slutty slave is all wet for me. I should take a lick." with a swift sudden motion he took Sting all the way to the root.

"AHHH MASTER KEVIN!!" screamed Sting shaking violently.

"I thought you would like it." Kevin said in a low voice licking Sting's hard on.

_This is not the Kevin I know but I love this one too. But why? _

"I know what you are thinking, Slave. And I love you too. Deep down you know why."

_Kevin is Kevin no matter who says otherwise that's why I love this dark master like Kevin. Oh God do I. I want him inside me right here right now. Did I just say that? I need to stop hanging out with Shawn._

Kevin noticed that Sting was in deep thought so with a break of the cuffs and pulled out the toy roughly he thrusted himself deep inside Sting.

"OOH MY GOD!!" yelled Sting throwing his now free arms around Kevin. "More..."

"More huh? I will give you more." growled Kevin pushing Sting face first onto the bed.

Grabbing Steve's hair Kevin set him on his fours. "You are my puppy now, Sting." he smirked.

"Please, Kevin now..." he begged.

"That's right beg like the little puppy you are."

_God this is so much fun. Steve is taking this really well maybe too well. I knew I could teach him right. _

Grabbing Steve's ass Kevin th rusted once again inside him roughly grabbing his cock tightly thrusting it up and down in his hand.

"Master Kevin, I love you. I love you so much."

"_I know you do now yell for me my slut and shot."_ he whispered deep into Sting's ear.

Twitching and shaking crazy Steve felt himself explode all over Kevin's hand.

Panting and breathing he felt Kevin still inside him. "Now its my turn." pulling himself all the way out he placed Sting face to face with him and pushed him down onto his cock.

Sting hopped up and down on Kevin's cock and felt himself tighten around it seeing his lover just about over the edge.

"Babe I am so so close. I wanna come inside you."

"_Please come inside me,Master Kevin." whispered Sting._

Hearing that pushed Kevin coming deep within his lover endlessly pouring inside him.

Soon pulling out Kevin fell back onto the bed and held his love.

"So what brought this all on?"

"The outfit of course, Babe."

"Huh?"

"Every time I see you in that outfit I just wanna fuck you in the ring, Steve."

"I would like that but next time I am the Master."

"I like that. I like that very much."

Kevin turned to look at Steve. "How about next taping."

Steve nodded his head and held Kevin's face to face. "You got it."

With smirks on their faces they fell asleep dreaming of the next taping and what fun would come to them.

_Shawnmuse: Where is our fic?_

_Takermuse: Yes I would like to see that soon you know._

_LC: I promise I will get right now it._

_Huntermuse: Don't keep them waiting they will so kick your ass._

_Kevinmuse: Let's just all chill and have some tea okay?_

_I promise everyone I am getting to the Shaker fic I promise._


End file.
